feats_and_respect_threadfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (Earth 51838) Respect Thread
Hey, it's '''our' guilt! Plenty to go around... And this world isn't so bad. There are good people, and hopefully more good people as we go. You said it yourself when you were fighting Osborn. You'll beat him in every timeline, in every single way... Which means I'll beat him. Thank you, Peter. You showed me what I could be. Showed me who I am... I am Spider-Man. '' : --''' Spider-Man (Peter Parker) src : : Peter Parker from alternate universe had the same lifestyle as his young Earth 616 counterpart before his Earth 616 traveled to the past and changed it into an alternate reality. After giving up the mantle of being Spider-Man he became the CEO of Parker Industries (Which Doc Ock didn't create this time) and married Gwen Stacy. When Green Goblin and gang were on a rampage he put the suit back on and became your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man once again. : : '''STRENGTH: : : *Matches Earth 616 Spider-Man's punch. Earth 616 Spider-Man one shotted 51838 Doctor Octopus with a single punch : : *While enraged he breaks out of a Metal Rope despite being beaten up : : *Smashes a Table to pieces with his bare hands : : *Crushes 51838 Green Goblin's hands with his own. 51838 Green Goblin has enough strength to throw him to a car to causes a massive dent. Not only that but maxed out serum to the point where Earth 616 Spider-Man (Holding back) had a little bit. : : *One shots 51838 Kraven with a single punch also broke out of 51838 Doc Ock's tentacles as well. 51838 Kraven takes an energy blast and is fine after that. : : *Breaks another one of 51838 Doc Ock's tentacles with a shield strike : : SPEED AND AGILITY: : : *Quick enough to activate his web shooters and save 51838 May Parker before she falls to her death : : *Swings through the city in mere moments : : *Intercepts 51838 Kraven before he has a chance to fire : : DURABILITY: : : *Takes hits 51838 Green Goblin. He was amplified due to maxing ot the serum on his body : : *Takes a bullet and survives being thrown to a car which leaves a massive dent. He is fine afterwards. The same one killed 51838 Captain America. : : SKILL: : : *Had the upper hand against 51838 Green Goblin until 51838 Kraven intervened. 51838 Green Goblin had years of training : : *Overpowers both 51838 Kraven and 51838 Doc Ock simultaneously : : INTELLIGENCE: : : *Created Parker Industries and makes a whole lot of weapons : : WEBBING: : : *Restrains 51838 Green Goblin alongside Earth 616 Spider-Man : : *Creates a web net to save 51838 May Parker : : *Allows him to swing through the city : : *Restrains 51838 Doctor Octopus : : *Restrains 51838 Kraven's hands : : *Restrains the rest of 51838 Goblin's army : : Note: While he is good at being Spider-Man he isn't that experienced in it as Earth 616 Spider-Man was able to overpower easily without even putting that much effort in it. The same thing happened again when he was older implying that he is weaker and less experience than him. : : Category:Characters